ItsuKyon,1:The start of a new begining
by Kammerux
Summary: the end of a begining and a begining of love


_Panting. chasing itsuki trying to get to the club room before him the second he ran round the corner I cut through L 11 getting beside him the club room right in front of us he got in front I jumped and pulled him close _

_Little did i know i had just kissed his cheek when pulling him closes...i blushed got confused but suddenly haruhi opened the door and led us in...i tried to keep my distance but I was still blushing from the kiss_

_i look up and saw him blush a little too when haruhi had gone to complain to nagato i saw my chance i went round to him and said "I'm sorry about that whole incident i just err" he put his finger on my lip_

_and went '"shh it fine" he had blushed a little when he said that i had blushed like crazy, i pulled out the chair next to him and sat down i went to him _

_"itsuki what was that about?" _

_he swiftly replied "kyon we have been friends for ages a kiss on the cheek is nothing to be embarrassed about"_

_"oh ok" i pretended to chuckle, i looked at my watch and said i had an doctors appointment, as i quickly shut the door my heart had broken_

_he thought it was only friendly but it was filled with passion tears rolled down my face thought to myself "i know i just won't bother coming in if he's not interested in me i bet he's probably freaked out"_

_as i ran out the corridor i tripped falling onto the steps outside i had landed on my back when i looked up it was itsuki i blushed like crazy but still i went to him "oh...hi itsuki" _

_he grabbed my hand and pulled me up but he didn't let me go "hi" he replied slowly and suddenly his lips landed onto mine and i had found out itsuki loved me back._

_the next day i woke up excited from the kiss i had never known he liked me like that as i quickly opened the door and ran out i stumbled itsuki was asleep in his uniform poked his head and went_

_"wakey wakey"as he woke he saw me and stood up i could see he was drowsy still i got hum a quick drink of water and we left for school as we were walking up the hill hand in hand i asked him_

_"i thought u didn't like me this much you seemed embarrassed why kiss me all of a sudden"_

_he replied passionately "kyon I've always liked you wait no loved you even that chase i wanted that kiss i blushed as much as you I've always loved you"_

_i swiftly went "same for me" i kissed him then thought "why don't we ditch school today haruhi is fine and were not missing much"_

_"why" he said_

_"because i want today to be just me and you no one else is that ok?"_

_"i guess so...lead the way" as he kissed my cheek we walked off._

_"so want to go to my house but u would have to put up with my sis "asked itsuki _

_"nah"i replied "come to mine its empty"_

_"might as well" he said as we walked to my house as we eventually made it to my house and opened the door the heating hit us and we were boiling and sweating like pigs_

_i could see him undoing his top button but and boiling i went "its fine take off your shirt i wont do anything" as he took of his shirt his chest glistened _

_i took off mine other wise i would have set alight after that we went upstairs to my room and just chatted normally "so why does your sister stay at home" i questioned_

_"oh i don't know she doesn't go to school" he replied i knew he had lied though because me practically knowing every fact about him he has no sister_

_"but i thought..."nah i wouldn't bother talking back_

_"what"_

_"nothing...nothing..." i had just wondered why he had lied to me _

_"isn't this just so romantic...were alone, together and half naked..." itsuki said to me_

_"i guess so..." i replied still about annoyed about him lying to me_

_"you sound about annoyed what's wrong"_

_"nothing"_

_"tell me"_

_"NO!" i shouted angrily_

_"..." tears rolled down his face from my shouting_

_i went to hug him but he pushed me off the bed_

_"i thought u would never be so mean to me "he cried angrily at me_

_"I'm sorry it's just...please I'm sorry" i begged for forgiveness but he just rejected it_

_"Kyon I'm going and at school tomorrow don't talk to me" as tears hit the floor i cried too he heard my tears hitting the floor and came up to me_

_He sat next to me and hugged me "what" i wiped my tears quickly thought u said u were going" i moaned with the tears rolling and hitting the floor_

_He kissed my cheek "i went off without thinking i was annoying you a bit and plus i wouldn't ever want to lose you"_

_He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me once more "i never want to lose you either" i sobbed the tears gradually stopping i put my head on his chest_

_His heart best was fast and his chest was warm, he rubbed my head gently and as he did that i turned the other way around my face looking at his as i look at him_

_adoring me i see the smiling face he always has on and with that i smiled too, as he rubbed my head gently i gradually fell asleep when i had awoken an hour later_

_I saw him lying backwards asleep._

_Suddenly i heard footsteps i quickly put the quilt over itsuki and half my torso not applying much weight and pretended to sleep, i looked at the mysterious figure_

_It was...HARUHI?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! How'd she get it, she came up to me slapped my face, i slapped her back "haruhi what are you doing her" _

_"You and itsuki missed club today why?"_

_"I haven't seen itsuki sorry haruhi" i stood up now pointing out, she pulled off the quilt to reveal; half naked, asleep itsuki_

_"Ok kyon i guess you haven't seen him here in your bed next to you" _

_"HAURHI JUST PISS OFF" i shouted, as i said that itsuki awoke_

_"Kyon..."he yawned "HARUHI?!?!"He awoke quickly_

_"Yes i know I'm surprised how she got in too" i had said "so haruhi how'd you get in?"_

_"Your window was broken" she lied_

_"Oh ok" i replied sarcastically_

_Itsuki's face wasn't the happy one is was more like the epically pissed off face_

_He shouted to haruhi "HARUHI WHY CAN'T U LEAVE ME AND KYON ALONE"_

_"Because "nagato said stepping from behind haruhi "when you were gone haruhi complained to me while i tried to read so i let her in here"_

_"nagato..."me and itsuki said surprised" why are you in on this"_

_"Because "she said but she never replied_

_"THAT'S It's shouted i pushed haruhi out the door and itsuki pushed nagato out the back_

_"I'm so sorry about that'd had said_

_"Its ok haruhi was always a bit of an oddball" itsuki said not giving a damn about what happened_

_i pushed him onto the bed so he was lying down and i lied next to him i kissed his next and hugged him and feel to sleep as i awoke about 2 and a half hours later itsuki was awake_

_I think he was sparring with the air in a martial arts battle._

_I yawned loudly to get his attention, he saw me and came up to me "woke up at la..." before he could finish my mum's car pulled in_

_"Get on your uniform and get out your books" i commanded_

_"Why..." he said questionably_

_"JUST DO IT" i shouted once more_

_My mum came in and shouted "KYON WHERE ARE YOU"_

_I shouted back down "I'm up here studying with itsuki"_

_"OH OK" she shouted back_

_I could see itsuki feeling uncomfortable he brought up a pamphlet with a house on it and said nervously "err...kyon"_

_"Yes" i replied_

_"I need to tell you something"_

_"What?" i said frightened wondering what was going on?_

_"I'm...moving"_

_"WHAT" i shouted "why date me if your moving...when you leaving"_

_"Err...tomorrow"_

_"WHAT...OMG...ARGH" i was so frustrated with him i wanted to kill him, i saw tears roll down his face again oh i hated him crying, "itsuki sorry it's just a bit stupid to date me if your moving"_

_"Well i never finished "he continued "kyon i want you to move with me"_

_"ituski? SERIOUSLY?!?!?!?"_

_"yes"_

_"i need to pack"_

_"already done it for you...i done it while you were sleeping"_

_"isn't that a bit perverted?" he grabbed my hand "let's go to my house now you can stay round then we'll leave"_

_"sure" we walked out with my suitcase and our school bags _

_"won't your mum want to know were your going"_

_"nah she wants me to move anyway" itsuki chuckled as i said that, we started running hand in hand with my suitcase and our schoolbags into the sunset,_

_into a new beginning._


End file.
